


So That the Scar Will Stay

by toonphile



Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Non Consensual Knotting, Oral Knotting, Pet Names, Restraints, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Plucky thought this would be his big break. Turns out, it's his worst nightmare.
Relationships: Plucky Duck/Walter J. Wolf
Kudos: 10





	So That the Scar Will Stay

Plucky’s never been called for any kind of role, so his hand hesitates on the doorknob. He was excited coming here, but now that he’s in front of the door, to the potential of stardom, all he feels is the butterflies in his stomach. 

Plucky knows he’s funny, charming, despite what everyone else seems to believe. That doesn’t stop the nerves. It’s better to just get it over with, if anything. The duckling grips the doorknob, before turning it and entering the room and giving a quick look around.

It’s nothing fancy, gray walls and a beige carpet, with two plain couches in the center, a small coffee table between them. On one of the couches sat a canine-Plucky couldn’t tell what kind from the distance-who looked a bit unhinged. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but the canine has fur sticking out in certain places, and Plucky’s getting an...odd aura about him. Then again, it could just be his anxiety throwing him off.

The figure turns to glance at the door, and when he seems to recognize Plucky, he gets a wolfish grin in response. Fitting, because now that he’s turned to face Plucky, he can tell he’s a wolf, awfully big teeth and all. 

“Well, hello there Plucky.” He smiles at him, sharp and solid. It unnerves Plucky, but he steps forward to be completely in the room. As Plucky gets a closer look at him, he can tell he’s one of the older toons; he has that ink-y look that no new toons seem to have. 

Plucky shuffles over towards one of the couches, the one across from the wolf, and he plops down, not meaning to shrink away, but he unconsciously does anyway. There’s already drinks set down on the table between them, and Plucky focuses on that instead of the beast in front of him. 

“No need to be so shy,” The wolf spoke again, giving him the same toothy grin as before. “I’m Walter. We spoke on the phone?”

“Y-yeah. I remember that.”

“No need to be so nervous.” Walter leans closer towards Plucky, and the duckling wants to squirm away. The guy’s just so...creepy. There were no alarm bells going off when they spoke on the phone; Walter had such a nice voice, and he had seemed so legit. Maybe coming here was a mistake. “You sounded so confident on the phone, what happened to that Plucky?”

Plucky lets out a noise at that. It’s not like he’s lost all his confidence; he’s just uncomfortable, that’s all. Just because he looks weird and talks weird doesn’t mean anything, right? Not judging people based on appearances, right? Plucky sits up a bit straighter, takes a deep breath, and then-

“Just a bit n’thervous. Now what did you want to discuss again?” Plucky tries to make sure he has a cocky smile, but it feels more forced than what he was going for. Walter only smiles back at him, settling back into his seat.

“Well, we need to go over what the role will entail, pay, stuff like that." Plucky nods along, trying to listen to what Walter was saying, but admittedly it was hard to follow along at some points. Eventually, Plucky felt like his throat was becoming dry, through nervousness or just generally talking too much, but he did have to drink water.

That's when he began to feel dizzy.

Plucky blinked, hoping to clear up the fogginess of his brain, but it didn't help. If anything, it made it worse. He rubs his temples, and then he hears Walter's voice.

"Everything alright?" 

"Y...yeah. Just. Tired." Plucky mumbles, trying to organize his thoughts, but they all felt so...heavy. 

"We can take a break if you want to." Plucky can feel himself nod, but after that...

\--

Plucky wakes up in intervals, his head pounding. He rolls his eyes around, trying to regain focus, anything to gain his senses back. However, he couldn't...

He couldn't move.

Plucky grunts, pulling at the restraints in vain. How did he get in this situation? 

"Oh you're awake." Plucky turns his head towards the door, only to see Walter standing there with a wicked grin.

"Um, hey. Wanna helpth me out of thith?" Walter only stood there, still smiling. Plucky can feel him pinning him with his eyes, only making him squirm more. Walter approaches, giving Plucky's body a once-over, and the duckling feels nothing but disgust. 

"You poor, poor deluded duck. Did you really think I wanted _you_ for anything other than your body?" And with those words, Plucky really does feel stupid. Who would be interested in him or his acting ability, besides the people his dad hooked him up with? And he really was dumb enough not to tell anyone where he was going, because he thought, for once, someone wanted to see him because they appreciated his talent, and he didn't want to lose it to one of his friends. Plucky can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and Walter reaches up, attempting to wipe them away, but Plucky turned his head, not wanting to be touched by someone who only cared for him because he thought he was cute in some demented, fucked up way.

"Oh, don't be like that." Walter grumbles, gripping Plucky's chin to make the duckling look at him. "I'm giving you the attention you want, right?" 

"This isn'th-" He tries to get out, but the wolf has stuck his thumb in Plucky's mouth, so far in he's borderline gagging on it. Walter lets go of his face then, and Plucky wants to turn away then, but he feels like if he does, he will vomit. So he tries to stay still, trembling.

And then he hears Walter unbuckling his pants. 

Plucky wants to start to struggle genuinely again, but now both of Walter's filthy paws are in his mouth, keeping his beak open. Plucky feels like he knows where this is going, but there's not much he can do. Walter is bigger than him, his hands are tied, and he can't bite down at all. So. He's stuck. 

Walter climbs on top of him, holding him down even more with his weight. And then, without warning, Walter's dick is shoved into his mouth.

Plucky panics, trying to bite down, but being unable to with Walter holding his beak open. He feels himself begin to cry again, his legs trying to push the wolf off but failing miserably. For a while, Walter just stays there, not moving at all, and somehow it's worse than Walter moving. Plucky just has to sit there, with his mouth full, the lower half of his beak beginning to ache. 

When Walter began to move, it wasn't the fast, erratic thrusts he was expecting. It was more like a slow grind, and Plucky can feel his throat tighten around the cock, and each time he does it, he hears Walter grunt, and a low tremble takes over him, and then without warning-

He's _peeing_. 

He knows it's a fear response, but that doesn't stop his face heating up out of shame. Walter pulls out, and looks behind him, and Plucky takes that opportunity to look away, his tears coming back in full force now. Some of his pee had gotten on Walter, and the duckling feared retaliation, but instead Walter cradles his head, making shushing noises while he does to gentle Plucky, but this makes Plucky feel even worse. Like this was somehow his fault, and not because the wolf was keeping him here, and he was scared out of his mind. "Oh, sweetheart. We'll have to clean up now, won't we?" Plucky feels himself grimace at the term of endearment and the duckling wanted to protest at even the idea of Walter washing him, but Plucky knew he didn't have a choice, so he kept his beak shut. Walter undoes the restraints, but before he could even try to escape, the wolf scoops him up, and he can see Walter wrinkle his nose in disgust at the smell of Plucky's pee. Plucky wants to hide out of shame, but there's nowhere to go and he refuses to burrow against Walter's chest. 

Being out of the restraints makes Plucky realize how _tired_ he is. Plucky doesn't want to pass out in Walter's presence again, but his body makes the choice for him, as he can feel his eyelids droop...

\--

When Plucky opens his eyes again, he can feel warmth around him. He sighs contently, because it feels like it's ironing out all his aches and pains. He's half tempted to go back to sleep and sink into that feeling completely, but then he remembers where he is. 

Plucky jumps up, ready to leap out of the tub when he sees who's in the bath with him.

_Walter is in the bath with him_. 

Plucky can feel panic crawl up into his lungs, and he tries so hard to breath, but he feels like he's drowning-

"Plucky, hey, sweetie, it's okay." _It's not okay,_ he thinks desperately, _It's not okay because I'm naked, and in the tub with my rapist/kidnapper, and I feel like I'm dying_. Walter leans over and clutches his head, and he's leaning down to whisper to him, and Plucky can't- won't-

"Okay, just breathe with me okay? Follow my lead alright." And Walter's guiding him through this, and for some reason it works, and he feels less panic-y, but Walter doesn't stop holding his head, and now he's _petting_ him, and the duckling begins to squirm because this is uncomfortable. 

"You know, I do want to finish what we started earlier." Plucky freezes, because he wouldn't like that at all, thank you very much, but he knows he doesn't have a say here, so he just looks away, hoping Walter will change his mind and just. Let Plucky go.

But of course Walter doesn't, just stands up, hands still clutching his head, and leaving Plucky to stare at his cock jutting in his face. There's no way out, nothing Plucky can do, and he knows he can't refuse. He just wants this to be over with. So, reluctantly, Plucky opens his beak. 

Walter is less patient this time, slipping his cock into Plucky's mouth and immediately thrusting. Plucky chokes, but the wolf has no mercy now, just keeps going, only letting him breath for a few seconds before jamming it back into Plucky's beak. The duckling feels like his being kept in a state between passing out and being wide awake, and suddenly the grunts and groins Walter has been making the entire time become more frequent and then it feels like his dick is getting bigger-

And then it actually _is_ , and Walter's coming down his throat, giving Plucky no option to spit it out, and Plucky's crying again, as the bitter taste coats his throat. Walter sighs, rocking slowly in Plucky's mouth, and the duckling just wants him to take it out, but he refuses to move.

"Well, I didn't mean to do that." Walter says with a chuckle, "Looks were going to be here for a bit. I mean, you weren't going anywhere anyway, but still." He begins to rub the top of Plucky's head again, and Plucky just closes his eyes, and pretends he's back home again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @incest_toons!


End file.
